soylentfandomcom-20200213-history
Boron
Boron is a micronutrient whose precise function is not known. Because of this, it is not officially considered an essential nutrient. It plays a role in the regulation of horomones and other metals such as magnesium and phosphorus.DC Nutrition: Boron (B) - General Discussion Recommendation There is no official dietary recommendation for Boron, but we have an idea of what is helpful from the studies that have been done. About 3mg Boron per day for an adult, in the form Sodium Borate, was shown to be beneficial. Biochemical and Physiologic Consequences of Boron Deprivation in Humans 13 mg/day should be considered a maximum,Boron in human and animal nutrition but toxic levels are not reached until about 100 mg. From the Comments Discussion 1 Herman - February 15, 2013 at 2:21 pm : This is a terrible idea. First: your protein intake is incredibly low especially if you're an active individual. A lot of the weight you lost probably came from your lean body mass. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/PSMF <— if you're active you likely need AT LEAST 100g of protein (from whey protein isn't a bad idea) : You're using olive oil for fat, you're not getting enough essential fatty acids (the ones you CAN't synthesize). You should be using a mixture of flax seed/grapeseed. Ideally a mixture of red palm/flax seed/coconut oil would be best but it would change the taste of your mixture considerably. Sure you're taking the omega 3 fatty acid, but it's not doing much if you're screwing up your ratios from the olive oil. : You're missing trace minerals (boron). You're even missing minerals that we KNOW are essential (copper). You're not getting enough for optimal function for athletic individuals, the DRI isn't what you need if you're physically active. It's the bare minimum for function, not for athletic people. : Some of the DRIs are straight up wrong (Vitamin D and Vitamin K being the two big ones). : —————————– : If you're going to do something so incredibly stupid this is a much better idea: * *: Spinach, at least 1 cup for micronutrients * *: Eggs, 3-6 for protein, essential minerals and fats * *: some form of nut (cashew/almond) for more minerals and fats * *: 1 tablespoon flaxseed oil, or 1 can of salmon * *: 2000 IU Vitamin D * *: Whey protein isolate (or a different protein if you have lactose intolerance/milk protein allergies), enough to get at least 1.5g/kg of protein (including the eggs/nuts) * *: A banana * *: Berries for carbohydrates and micronutrients : Blend, drink throughout the day when you get hungry. : ———————- : You should probably be getting AT LEAST 100g of protein a day at your weight and level of activity. Your experiment is ill-conceived and you're missing several essential nutrients, some the functions of which we don't even fully understand yet. : You'd literally be better off blending just this: * *: 150g whey protein, * *: 4 cups frozen blueberries, * *: 2 cups of spinach * *: 1/2 cup almonds * *: 3 tablespoons olive oil * *: 1 tablespoon flaxseed oil * *: 2000IU Vitamin D : than what you're doing currently. rob - February 16, 2013 at 1:59 am : I stopped losing weight once I got around 188-190 (which is what I weighed when I was 18). Could you be more specific on which essential fatty acids I am missing? What exactly does flax seed and coconut oil have that is essential? Lots of people are recommending a low protein diet to me, you’re recommending I get much more. What data is your chosen amount of protein based on? I don’t think I lost much lean body mass since my weight lifting performance is even higher than before. : The DRI’s came straight from FDA.gov. What source conflicts? I take extra Vitamin D anyways since I don’t get a lot of sunlight. I get plenty of copper, it’s on the list. Boron is an ultratrace mineral, no deficiency symptoms have ever been described, and it’s biological role is not understood. But I’ll probably add it to the mixture just to be safe. Thank you for the recommendation. : That sounds like it would not taste very pleasant. Would you be willing to compare results? Would you be willing to consume your drink for 30 days and compare it with the results from mine? Discussion 2 Enric : March 3, 2013 at 2:41 am : I did not see boron or silicon in your soylent ingredients. Lack of boron eventually leads to osteoporosis and arthritis. Lack of silicon leads to weak hair, nails, skin, and arteries. : A cheap source of boron is borax: : http://www.health-science-spirit.com/borax.htm : Silicon is very bioavailable in water, but not in food. So you could get silicon from a high silica mineral water, like Vitiblu: : http://www.vitiblu.com/silica_miracle.html : High silica mineral water can also me made cheaply with diatomaceous earth: : http://mountainmistbotanicals.com/info/Silica_Diatomaceous%20Earth%20vs%20Horsetail%20Grass.htm : Also, I didn't see sulfur in your list of elements, but it may be some in some in your proteins, fats or extras. Sulfur is required for the production of collagen, keratin, and bile. Greg - March 18, 2013 at 2:36 pm : No one REALLY knows why you need silica and borate. The amounts you 'need' are super small and are probably already in Soylent. I bet you would find them if you tested for it. : Regarding Sulfur, if there's plenty of Methionine and Cysteine in your protein source there's nothing to worry about. He might be using Sulfate as a counterion to one of the minerals anyway. Category:Other Nutrients